villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rudy Teravall
Rudy Teravall is the secondary antagonist of the Fillmore! episode "A Forgotten Yesterday". He is a delinquent student of X Middle School who currently works in home economics who holds a grudge against Cornelius Fillmore. He was voiced by Pierce Cravens. Role Rudy was known to hold a grudge against Fillmore for busting him for stealing and selling science projects before turning over his attention to Home Economics. Following the crash of Fillmore's bike (due to its brakes being tampered with ketchup and mustard), Fillmore and his partner Ingrid Third turned over to Sonny Lombard, who claimed that Rudy was the one responsible for the tampering. With that in mind, Fillmore and Third confronted Rudy, who is too eager to take credit for tampering with Fillmore's bike, but points out that they need concrete evidence to have him detained. Fillmore and Third are also told by Sonny that Rudy keeps a ledger in his person detailing his crimes in the school and that they have to retrieve it to prove Rudy's crimes. Sonny even saved Fillmore and Third from a remote helicopter (presumably piloted by Rudy) by throwing apples at it, causing it to crash. However, things take a turn for the worst when school council member Peabody get a tip-off that Fillmore is selling fake hall passes and found them in Fillmore's drawer, resulting Fillmore to be suspended from the force. Believing that Rudy is the one who planted the fake hall passes, Fillmore is convinced by Sonny that they have to go off the book to nab the ledger in order to prove Fillmore's innocence. During the night, Fillmore managed to sneak into Rudy's Home EC shack and retrieved the ledger hidden inside the freezer room before escaping with it. Meeting Sonny at the docks, Fillmore gives the ledger to Sonny, who suddenly betrays Fillmore by taking a spare watercraft for himself. Sonny then reveals of a horrible revelation: the ledger actually contains the missing term papers, and that he knew that Rudy had them and that he planned for Fillmore to steal them for him so that he can sell it on the black market that would jeopardize the school's academic integrity. Sonny also revealed that he was the one who tampered with the bike, staged the helicopter attack, and made the tip-off call to Peabody about the fake hall passes that he planted on Fillmore's desk. However, Fillmore revealed that he knew of Sonny's true plot by checking through the memory of Sonny's cellphone, as it was the same one that Sonny made his call to Peabody, and that he had a warrant to seize the ledger and recorded Sonny's confession on a wire taped to his chest. With Sonny's true colors exposed after a brief chase in the waters, Sonny was finally caught on the bow of a ship commandeered by Third. It can be implied that Rudy and his thugs were arrested along with Sonny and that they would be put in either detention or suspension for stealing the term papers. Navigation Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fillmore! Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kids Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals